Heritage
by DemonSurfer
Summary: All aerial models come from Vos. There were no exceptions. One-shot


**A/N:** A flashfic idea I got the other day, one of three starring Skyfire.

For some reason, when authors give the Ark a hanger, the 'bots that live in it are the Aerials and Skyfire. No mention is ever made of Powerglide, who is more often lumped into the category of "minibot". I was a little curious on aerial conventions he may have broken to be considered this.

As this is a one-shot I'd like to thank in advance everyone who reads, reviews, and favorites!

* * *

"You've forgotten your heritage."

From his place at the doorway Skyfire saw the mech freeze, then continue sorting containers as if nothing had been said. The shuttle's lip curled slightly, and he took a step into the storage room, hunching slightly to avoid scraping his fuselage on the ceiling and hating every moment of it. The interior of the Ark was not built for mechs his size. The Ark was not built with anyone but ground models in mind.

"You've forgotten your heritage, Powerglide."

"Really." The minibot's voice was flat, disinterested. "And what heritage might that be?" He continued to move boxes, checking serial numbers and doing a passable job of ignoring the larger Autobot. One of Skyfire's hands threatened to curl into a fist.

"Vos."

Another pause in the work, and Powerglide's head turned just enough to see Skyfire out of one optic. "I don't see what that Seeker-infested city has to do with anything."

"All aerial models come from Vos." It was a fact, and it was spoken as one. Powerglide shrugged.

"Not me."

The hand that wanted so badly to become a fist slammed into the wall next to the minibot, who to his credit did nothing more than flinch. Doubtless the vorns on the battlefield had sharpened his eye, and he could tell when an attack was meant to injure and when it was meant to intimidate. He set the box in his hands, only a little crushed, back onto the shelf before turning and facing the shuttle.

"All aerial models come from Vos," Skyfire repeated. "There are no exceptions." He regarded the minibot coldly, and Powerglide just crossed his arms and stared back.

"Why does it matter where aerial models come from?" The minibot was not one to be intimidated, even by a 'bot six times his size. Skyfire's engines rumbled threateningly.

"Because no matter how you insist on acting, you are still an aerial, and you have a duty to Vos and all those who come from it," he said, just barely managing to keep his tone level.

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it? You were peacefully snoozin' away in some block of ice when the real fighting started." The rumble became a growl, a warning that was ignored. "You didn't watch as your precious Seekers slaughtered everyone and everything in their path, cheerfully leading the way for Megatron's army."

"And that gives you the right to forsake your heritage? To pretend to be one of _them_?" He was raising his voice now, spitting out the last word as if it were a curse. The minibot shrugged again.

"I haven't forsaken anything."

With a snarl Skyfire reached out, grabbing Powerglide roughly by the arm and almost, but not quite, gripping one of his wings as he brought the smaller mech level with his face. "You are not a _grounder_, Powerglide. No matter how much you act like them, no matter how many of their ideals you take on, you will always have wings. You will always be an aerial, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

The minibot didn't make a sound as he was grabbed, matching Skyfire's glare with ease. "Didn't say I wanted to be a grounder. I just find it's kinda easier to make friends if you're not runnin' around preaching _aerial supremacy_ to everyone." His optics narrowed. "In fact, I'd say those were Decepticon ideas. What's the matter Skyfire? Still miss your 'partner'?"

The shuttle's expression darkened, optics as cold and hard as the ice he had slept in for millions of years. For one precious moment his pacifism warred with an almost overwhelming desire to put the Autobot through a few walls, and he was sorely tempted to follow the more violent urges. Instead, his fingers slowly and reluctantly uncurled from the other's arm, not quite gently putting the minibot back down. They glared at one another, neither willing to back down from the points that had been made.

"You have forgotten your heritage, Powerglide," Skyfire said eventually. A weary sigh escaped his vents, and he turned to exit the storeroom. Staying hunched over was hurting his backstruts, and he could already feel a processor ache coming on. Out of the corner of an optic he saw the minibot bristle, intending to defend himself with sharp and angry words.

What a shame. Skyfire had years of practice in dealing with a glossa more acerbic than Powerglide's, and time had not had a chance to corrode those memories.

"If you are forsaking your heritage, then you are a ground frame. Only aerial models come from Vos. Good day." With that he allowed the door to close behind him, silencing the minibot's spluttered protests.

He suddenly felt the strong need to go for a flight.


End file.
